


Confessions

by aslytherinthatexists13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/pseuds/aslytherinthatexists13
Summary: Lily, Louis, and Lysander just want Hugo and Lorcan to admit they like each other so they come up with a plan (involving a magical broom closet that will not let them out until they confess) to get them together.
Relationships: Lorcan Scamander/Hugo Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Confessions

"Why can't they just get their shit together and confess already," complained Lily and she sat with Lysander and Louis in the library watching Lorcan and Hugo trying to get a book off the top shelf. They had both seemingly forgotten that they were wizards and could just summon it and Hugo was trying to climb up the shelves while Lorcan held on to him and made sure he didn't fall. The fact that madam Pince hadn't spotted them and told them to get out of her library was a miracle!

"Confess what?" asked Louis, clearly confused. Lysander rolled his eyes and I laughed. Louis had always been the oblivious one of us. 

"That they are in love with each other is what," replied Lysander as though it was the most obvious thing in the world which to be honest it was. 

"We need a plan to get them together," I continued, "any ideas?"

"Any ideas for what?" asked Lorcan who had just returned to the table along with Hugo who it seemed had successfully retrieved the book. 

"This potions essay," said Louis, glaring down at the blank piece of parchment.

"Yeah Lorcan you're a Ravenclaw so you're supposed to be the smart one," said Lysander. "So what ideas do you have?"

*****

We had tried everything. It had been 2 weeks and nothing had worked. We had tried forcing them through truth or dare, locking them in an abandoned classroom, talking to them individually to try and get them to tell the other one, and even handcuffing them together. The last one had actually confused them more then actually helped. The situation was hopeless!

"Lily! Lys!" yelled Louis excitedly running up to us. "I know what we have to do!"

"What do you mean?" asked Lysander.

"I know how we can get Hugo and Lorcan to confess!" 

"Well are you going to tell us?" I asked.

"I overheard some 7th years talking about this closet on the 3rd floor. If you lock 2 people in it they can't get out until they confess what they're hiding from each other!" he said excitedly. 

"This sounds good but what if they don't confess. They could be trapped in there forever!" said Lysander

"They aren't that stupid. They would eventually just confess once they realize it's the only way to escape," I pointed out.

"Alright so how do we get them to go in the closet?" asked Lysander.

*****

"Lily where are we going?" I asked as Lily lead us along a hallway. 

"Lorcan you will find out soon enough so do us all a favor and stop asking," she replied. We kept walking until we were outside of a door in the 3rd floor. Lily opened it to reveal an empty broom closet.

"And what exactly is this for?" asked Hugo skeptically. "You aren't trying to lock us in another room are you?"

"No we are going to prank Lys and Louis. Just get in the broom closet," she explained.

"How is getting in a broom closet going to help?" I asked.

"Trust the process," she said, gesturing for us to enter. I very reluctantly went into the closet with Hugo following. As soon as we were inside Lily slammed the door. Well we should have seen that one coming. On second thought Hugo did see it coming but we had still gone in anyway. Now we were stuck in here. 

Hugo tried the handle even though he knew it was probably hopeless. I tried to use magic to unlock it which also failed. There was just enough room in the closet for the two of us. How had we not known this was a trap? Lily wouldn’t have fit in here with us. 

I sat down and looked around to see if there was anything that might help us escape. That was when I saw it. There was a message written on the ceiling. It said to leave this closet you must confess what you are keeping from each other. So that was what this was about. The last thing I needed was to have to confess my feelings for Hugo. He would probably find it weird and not want to be my best friend anymore. I wondered if I could tell him some other secret, but something told me that wouldn’t work.

“Lorcan! Are you even listening to me?” asked Hugo.

“Sorry what?” I asked.

“You looked deep in thought so I was wondering what was wrong.”

“Nothing. Just uhhhh trying to think of a way to get us out of here.”

“Maybe we could just blast the door of its hinges! Or maybe there’s a secret tunnel that leads out of here! Or what if—”

“Please stop,” I said laughing. Of course Hugo was throwing out random nonsense. I probably would have found it cute if I wasn’t so panicked about our situation. Sure Hugo was openly gay but even so he would still probably find it weird that I liked him as more then a friend. 

I knew I needed to come up with a way to get out of here without confessing that I liked him. I needed a new plan. All I had to do now was stall until I could come up with something and keep Hugo from seeing the message on the ceiling. Naturally as soon as I decided I needed to keep his attention away from the ceiling he chose that exact moment to look up.

“Oh,” he said with his eyes still fixed on the ceiling. He looked back at me and a huge grin spread across his face. “Ha! I discovered the way to get out before you! And people say that you’re smarter then me—”

“I am,” I said, cutting him off.

“Sure you are, but I still figured it out! Finally I win.”

“Yup one point Hugo and about 487 points Lorcan.”

“Shut up and look at the ceiling,” he said. Even though I already knew what I’d find I looked up half hoping the message had changed. Unfortunately it still read to leave this closet you must confess what you are keeping from each other. 

“So what are you keeping from me?” I asked trying to stall my turn to answer.

“Does it mean an like a secret or an object, because if it’s an object then I stole your one of your chocolate frogs. Oh and your pen. And your hoddie.”

“I think it means a secret, but why would steal my hoddie? The hoddie I’m missing is a Ravenclaw hoddie and you’re a Hufflepuff.”

His face turned red, “it was uhhhh cold and I couldn’t find mine but yours was right there,” he said quickly. “So uhhh your turn what secret are you keeping from me.”

“You didn’t tell me a secret.”

“Yeah but I did tell you other stuff so it’s your turn.”

I had to think quick. What could I tell him that would get us out of this closet. Something told me that the only way out would be if I told him I liked him. Maybe if I could just tell him I liked someone but not give him details. It was worth a shot.

“Uhhh I have a crush on someone,” I said, hoping that would be enough.

“Who?” he asked.

“It’s this boy in our year.”

“It’s a boy? I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Bi actually.”

“You still haven’t told me who.”

“I told you a secret so now we should be able to leave. Try the door,” I insisted. He tried the handle but it didn’t budge.

“I guess you still have to tell me more,” he said, shrugging.

“Or maybe it’s your turn.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Fine what do you want to know. Other then name.”

“What house is he in?”

“Hufflepuff.”

“Is he cute?”

“Yeah.”

“Does he know you like him.”

“No.”

“I think he does. And if I’m right I think he likes you too,” Hugo said. I was suddenly aware of how close we were and how small the broom closet was.

“Really you think so?” I asked. I could hardly breathe. Who didn’t think it was? What if he thought it was someone other then him? Could I risk saying it was him?

Before I could even pull my thoughts together he closed the gape between us and pressed his lips against mine. I was in shock and couldn’t even react. I just stood there shocked. He pulled away.

“Does that answer your question?” he asked. I nodded not even daring to speak because I didn’t trust that I would even be able to answer in coherent sentences. I could barely even think. Hugo liked me. He had kissed me! Finally I pulled my thoughts together enough to reply.

“You actually like me?” I asked.

“Of course I like you,” he replied. “I have for a long time. I was just scared you would feel the same way.”

“I was scared you wouldn’t like me.”

“You were the one that was scared I didn’t like you? I was constantly flirting with you and I wasn’t even sure if you like guys.”

“Well I guess I was a little oblivious wasn’t I.”

“Yeah you were. Does that mean I get another point?”

“Sure. You still only have 2 points though.”

“Well now I’m going to get another one,” he said, before leaning in and kissing me again. This time it was deeper and more passionate. I leaned farther into the kiss and forgot the rest of the world around me. We were both distracted that we didn’t even hear the lock click open.


End file.
